


Maybe People Aren't So Bad After All.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (close to anxiety attack as possible), Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Levi, High School Soccer Team, Trans Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes out about his gender to his friends on the soccer team and things go better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe People Aren't So Bad After All.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt. Anon wanted Levi to come out to his friends on a sports team. I’m sorry that you feel like you can’t talk to the other players on your team, friend. I don’t have advice because I played soccer with boys when I was younger. So here is a fic that hopefully is something like what you wanted.  
> This isn’t really ereri it’s just brotp galore. I’m also sick on Levi being shit on because of something so this happened.  
> WARNING: While describing the kind of anxiety attack scene i started to freak out a little, so if your sensitive, this is a warning. it starts the fourth paragraph down if you wanna skip it.  
> Enjoy.

Levi Ackerman was the captain of Trost High’s soccer team.  Levi Ackerman was also genderfluid. Sometimes they felt male, sometimes female, others agender. Today Levi feels agender.

Sometimes, when Levi feels more female, wanted to be referred to as such, they felt uncomfortable changing in the changing rooms.

The way they felt right now was worse than what he felt when they told his mother. She was a wonderful person and was completely accepting of Levi’s gender. Levi’s mother had researched it, and then she made them a slightly uneven blanket that was pink, white, purple, black and blue stripes. It was the best gift they’d ever received off of her. Though when their came to his soccer team, with a bunch of guys they know really well and has been friends with for two years, it was very different. They were sports players. Levi wasn’t really sure what he was going to expect.

*

Levi was standing in the locker rooms waiting for everyone to come in. They felt like their stomach was going to drop out, like the feeling you get before a roller coaster takes off, but much worse. Levi was shaking, if the slight tremor of their hands were anything to go by. They were sweating slightly. Levi felt as though they were hurl. Only one thought going through their mind _‘they’re going to hate me’._ Their heart was pounding, they couldn’t breathe.

_They’re going to hate me._

The locker room door opened. They couldn’t do this, but they had too. Levi’s back was facing the door but they knew everyone was here.

_They’re going to hate me._

Farlan sat down next to Levi and put a hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi flinched from the touch. “Hey, Levi are you okay?”

_They’re going to hate me._

Levi took in a shuddering breath. “I-I have t-to tell y-you guys s-something?”

Eren sat down on Levi’s other side. “Yeah, you can tell us anything, Levi. You know that.”

_They’re going to hate me._

Levi’s breathing was too quick; they felt like they were going to pass out. Marco kneeled in front of them. “Hey, Levi, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay, just breathe, you’re okay.”

_They’re going to hate me._

Levi looked down at the floor then took a deep breath in, holding it, and then let it out. “I-I’m genderfluid.”

_They’re going to hate me._

They felt Farlan rub their back. “I don’t know what that means, can you inform me?”

“To put it simply, in reference to myself, people who are genderfluid can switch between genders as much as a couple of times a day, have different genders on different days or the switches happen less often. Mine changes daily. The genders I usually identify as is: male, female and agender.”

There was a thoughtful silence then Marco asked. “What are your pronouns today?”

“They/them.”

Then, Marco laughed. “Levi, I sometimes forget you’re newer here, so you don’t know.”

Levi looked up at Marco who was smiling at them. “What?”

“I’m transgender. I was born female.”

Levi gaped at him. So that’s why Marco didn’t shower with everyone else.

Erwin spoke up then. “Okay, I understand a little why you’re telling us this, but is there a reason you specifically told us here?”

Levi sucked in a breath. “Yeah, kind of. Sometimes I don’t feel all that comfortable changing or showering around other people, especially on the days I feel female.”

Erwin nodded. He looked like he was thinking something over. “Okay, if you feel comfortable with it you could stay behind with Marco, if that’s okay with Marco.” Marco nodded, still smiling at Levi. “But if you’re not we can speak to coach to get your own time.”

Levi felt their eyes burn, this wasn’t time for tears, but were these guys accepting them, was that what this was? “A-Are you guys o-okay with this? You d-don’t h-hate me?”

The answer came in the form of a group hug and variants of “yes you idiot” and “we love you just the same.” Farlan’s arm was around their waist, Eren’s arm around his shoulders, Marco’s arms, rather awkwardly around their waist. There was a hand rubbing at their head, probably Mike. There was a hand on their other shoulder, arm around Marco, probably Jean. Connie’s face was awkwardly pressed into their abs. Armin was squeezing Eren against their side, arm flung over Eren’s. They could feel Reiner and Erwin behind him. They were pretty sure Bertholdt wasn’t getting in on the action.

Relief washed though them. Their team didn’t hate them. They dropped their head onto Marco’s shoulder and sobbed.

Levi was really glad that their friends were okay with this.

_They didn’t hate me after all._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, this was probably terrible.  
> feedback me yo  
> also send me more prompts  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
